robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
MorrorHorror
So the other day, I was on my ROBLOX profile, about to edit the game that I have been developing recently, and I saw someone playing the game. I went to the servers tab, but there was no one playing in it. I refreshed the page a few times, and it still said 1 playing. I checked the servers tab again and still no one. Finally, I joined the game in confusion. I saw a red figure in the sky with no name... And in the top right, where the "players list" should be, I was the only one playing, at least it said that. Everything was purple, and I never added any NPCs so it had to have been a real player. I then thought it was a hacker or exploiter, but then music started playing and he moved a little. Then the chat started exploding with a language I couldn't understand! I said "Hi" in chat a few times and got no answer. He still never showed up on the "players" tab in the top right corner so I was freaked out. I went onto Google Translate and started scrolling through the languages until I found out that the language was Russian. I said "Hello?" in Russian in the chat and he seemed to be freaking out! He then flew over to me at an insane speed and left the second he touched me. A couple of seconds later, I was kicked and the reason said: "Error while receiving data", so I left as fast as I could. I still didn't find his name and was super freaked out! There was no admin in my game so I don't know how he was flying. I went back to the game page and there was 0 playing. I was a little relieved about that, but still nervous about what had happened. Nothing like that has ever happened before! I started checking back on the game page daily from then on. About a week later, I checked and saw someone playing. I was really scared and then was relieved to see that it was only my friend playing, but I wondered why and joined. My heart skipped a beat when I heard loud knocking on one of my walls in real life. I went over in my brother's room to ask if it was a prank, and he said he never knocked. When I came back, the chat was filled with that same Russian language everywhere! I asked what he was doing, and he just got silent all the sudden. He slowly turned to me, but I left. I immediately called him and asked what that was but he said he never even joined! I was really shocked and asked him to join and see. He did and said he saw a red person, which reminded me of last time. I joined as fast as I could see, and this time he had a name! 'MorrorHorror' I will never forget that name. He was flying, talking in English this time, but talking to himself. He asked why we were here, not even looking at us, but I left again. I went to his profile and it said he was online, but my friend was still telling me that he was in the game I kept refreshing but still online, and before he never showed his name when I was in the game the other day, so I was thinking hard about how that could happen. I never played my game again! I even checked his profile daily to see if he was ever playing but never. Only online. Every day. Never seen him offline. Never seen him play a game. Weird. I will never forget this. His profile: https://www.roblox.com/users/611803700/profile